Metepec Creature
The Creature of Metepec is a strange animal found by a Mexican farmers in May 2007. Hoax It was revealed that the creature was actually a Buffy Tufted Marmoset. Description The Creature of Metepec is rather small, about the size of a small cat or large rabbit. It has smooth whitish-grey skin with a large head for its size. The Creature appears to be quadruped, with dexterous front paws and a long tail. It had two forward-facing eyes, giving it stereoscopic vision and likely indicating that it had predatory habits. Its head resembles that of the well-known Grey aliens, possibly suggesting a connection. History Urso Ruíz who regularly used to set up traps to feed the owners birds and snakes found a small alien like creature alive but caught in a rat trap. Four people who worked at the ranch including the owner claimed to have seen the creature alive in the trap until they apparently got so scared it might escape they decided to kill it. Shortly after the story became public the ranch owner died in a car fire which many believed was caused by aliens seeking revenge. The creature was eventually sold to UFO-Journalist Jaime Maussan, who tried for yearsto get the world to believe it was a real alien. It was revealed on ATS in 2010 www.abovetopsecret.com that Urso Ruíz who originally found the creature apparently confessed on an Internet forum that he had hoaxed the whole thing. But at that time there was no scientific evidence to back up his confession so many people were still unsure if it was an alien or not, so the debate continued. Apparently five labs from around the world had tried to identify the DNA but the results were still inconclusive. One of the labs from Mexico claimed it might be of human origin. Thanks to a new investigation by Channel 4 Alien investigations which was shown last week there is now solid scientific evidence to prove the hoax. The now dried up creature was 3D mapped and X-rayed at Imperial college London. Experts at a top forensic laboratory in the UK took what Jaime Maussan said would be the last batch of DNA samples he would ever allow. First after studying the 3D rendered model Professor Donald Quicke identified it by the teeth as being a new world monkey from the America's, not from Africa or Asia. After studying the x-rays he also confirmed that due to the position of a hole at the base of the skull it was a monkey. Then during a lie detector test Urso Ruíz stated that he had actually made the creature himself. The lie detector confirmed he was telling the truth. He said that when he was working for a zoo he was sent a monkey for taxidermy. He said because it looked interesting he put it in a trap at the ranch where he was working and the owner told him he had seen it alive. The owner then took a bunch of photos and got on the phone and started ringing up lots of people including Jamie Maussan saying a live alien had been caught on his ranch. Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:Hoax Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:South and Central America Category:Primates Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:No Modern Sightings